


Sick Day

by theartofimaginaryfriends



Series: Hunters (TV 2020) Oneshots [12]
Category: Hunters (TV 2020)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofimaginaryfriends/pseuds/theartofimaginaryfriends
Summary: Jonah takes care of the reader while they have the flu.
Relationships: Jonah Heidelbaum/Reader
Series: Hunters (TV 2020) Oneshots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062053
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Sick Day

Y/N had a terrible immune system. At least once a month they would catch a cold, and it felt like a game of roulette regarding how bad it would be. The past fall they had forgotten to get their flu shots, and it had caused them to catch a bad strain of the virus.

Jonah insisted on taking care of his partner at his place, wanting them to be away from the stress of The Hunt. Sure, the team was down two members for a week at most but they'd manage. Y/N's health was top priority for the boy, and he knew that allowing them to rest in a calmer space would help heal them faster.

They had to admit, Jonah's home had a comforting atmosphere that Meyer's mansion lacked. It felt like Ruth's spirit was present, taking care of them and watching over them with Jonah. Somehow, it helped them not be sick of the chicken soup Jonah made from her recipe book. "It heals all aches of the body, and all matters of the soul. That's what she used to tell me."

Somehow Jonah had managed to get Y/N out of bed on the second day they were battling the illness. While they needed rest, he didn't want them completely confined to the bed. He got them settled on the couch, curled up in a blanket with a cup of tea, and turned on the TV. As he made his way back to the kitchen to make lunch when Y/N stopped them. "Jonah, wait."

"Hm?"   


"Cuddle me?" they asked, weakly.

"I'll be ten minutes, and then I will," he bent down and kissed the top of their head.

Y/N took to lying down and tried to focus on the cartoons rather than the queasy feeling in their stomach. Jonah came back moments later, and Y/N moved to make room for their boyfriend. "You should eat something soon."

"Later," they yawned. "I'm feeling worse."

Jonah put a hand on their forehead to check their temperature. "Try to sleep it off. I'll stay right here."

Taking Jonah's advice, they closed their eyes and relaxed into his arms as he cuddled them. They let their exhaustion take over, and drifted off to sleep. Jonah, however, stayed awake and watched the Batman reruns that had just started playing. His partner was usually able to push through any illness that came their way, but this time it managed to get them to actually rest their body. He just hoped they would recover soon. Jonah hated seeing his partner this sick.


End file.
